Love
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: She had inspiration. Which lead to creativity. Which then lead to love. Ally was letting out her imagination and meets a certain blonde while doing it. My first one shot! Inspired/based on Matt White's Love.Go check it out!


**(A/N: Sup guys! This is my first one-shot. I have had ideas for some one-shots, but I never typed them out because I have been busy with my multi-chapter stories. That and when I was about to finish one, the whole thing deleted itself. But, I will try to retype that one. So this one-shot was inspired/based on the music video for Matt White's Love. Awesome song and you use check it out. It will end in Auslly by the way. Read my other stories as well. And so yeah.)**

Ally Dawson just got on to a bus in New York. She decided to go back to her apartment from her college campus. It was the last day of summer before she was a college sophomore and people had to get back onto campus. She only went because she was one of the activities coordinators for her year. Her car was in the shop and her apartment was a good 2 hour bus ride from campus. She sat somewhere between the front and middle. She put on her headphones and put her IPod on shuffle. She got out her notebook and began writing. Ally majored in Music and Creative Writing. She merged the two together and made songwriting her passion. She wrote almost everything she saw in her notebook. Her surroundings gave her inspiration for her songs. But sadly, nobody was on the bus except for her and the bus driver who she didn't dare to look at. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She would make her own setting. Ally had considered it but she didn't know if her imagination was big enough. But, she decided to give it a go.

First, she thought of the bus driver. An African-american woman came to mind. And then, a Caucasian woman. But she settled on an overweight Italian man and wrote it in her book. She then put a man in the seat of her far right, mentally debating his profession. Her mind went to different jobs such as a painter to a construction worker. She wrote her options down as well. She decided on businessman and gave him a newspaper and briefcase. She placed a couple in the very back seat of the bus. They were punk and they were having a conversation. Ally wrote it down, only to cross it out and have them...taking a nap? Why not?

She was currently listening to Matt White's Love. The music inspired her so much that she had put Matt White on the bus, holding onto a metal pole. He would be wearing a 'Vote for_.' shirt. Words came to mind. Hope, Freedom, Something, and Love. Love was defiantly her favorite and she wrote it down. In her mind, he went over to the back and strummed his acoustic guitar. Ally imagined a guy behind him. Then and guy talking to him and another one sitting beside Matt. She decided that they were his band and gave them guitar/base cases and drumsticks to play on the metal poles. Ally thought of her left and put a woman there, who was checking out the man that was at the woman's far left. Ally crossed out the checking him out part and made the man gay, having him hold hands with his partner while the woman was smiling at them and their love.

Ally placed another couple in the area near the back. She was going to have them argue, but she was inspired by love. She instead had them making out. She still wanted them to be somewhat obnoxious. She also put two men in a seat near the middle of the aisle. They were covered in New York memorabilia and taking photos of every single thing. Ally giggled at the thought, but crossed it out. There were now Bronco's fans. They were cheering, shirtless, covered in orange and blue paint, and doing the wave in their seat. Ally thought of the front of the bus. She placed a young woman in a white dress. The woman was now older, preferably in her 70's. Instead of her white dress, she was in a blouse and shawl and she was cuddling with her dog.

Friendship was in mind when she put 3 three friends, a African-american and ginger-haired girl and a Korean boy, in an array of seats. She was thinking of their attire. At first, they were in private school uniforms and then they were goth. Ally wanted them to have a peace corp vibe and so that's what they got. They were holding hands and pulling in eachother for a side hug.

Ally remembered that she needed some romantic love in this setting. She had a man in her mind with black hair and jeans, a red shirt, gray cardigan, and a maroon scarf in a window seat. She also put a woman with a blonde pixie cut, grey tank top, black vest, shorts, and tie, and mustard leggings with a woven fedora on her head in the window seat across the aisle from him. He saw her and knew she was the girl of his dreams. He got antsy and nervous because he was shaking his notepad. The woman was at her stop and was leaving. The man tried to catch up with her, but the people leaving were in his way. He went back to his seat, defeated and devastated, and drew a picture of her. Ally didn't like this unhappy ending and crossed it out, as if rewinding it.

She took it back to where they were both seated. There were both reading a book on? Science? Film? No. Argentina. The woman look up from her book and saw the man reading one on the same topic as hers. She smiled at this and started a conversation.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hello. How are you doing?" He said looking away from his book.

"I'd be doing better if you let me come sit with you." She said as he invited her over to the seat next to him. The woman sat down next to him and they both engaged in conversation. There was laughs and smiles and seriousness. The bus came to her stop and they both had gotten of the bus, holding hands.

Ally's writing stopped when she was startled by a big thud landing next to her. She jumped and her notebook landed on the floor on the bus and her headphones were now slipping off her ears. The person noticed this and spoke up.

"Woah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He seemed tall and had a good build. She gathered her thoughts and responded.

"No. It's my fault. I was just so focused in my work." Ally said readjusting her headphones.

"I can tell. That's happened to me a couple times. I'm Austin." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Ally. Nice to meet you. What brings you to New York?" She said shaking his hand and pulling her hand back as she noticed the duffel bags and guitar case with him.

"I took a sabbatical last year to travel and I am attending college this year." He says.

"Which university?" Ally asked. It was a happy coincidence that he would be attending the same one as her.

"Me too." She said excited.

"Cool. At least I know one person that goes there now." Austin said sounding relieved. Austin noticed her notebook on the floor and picked it up. Ally was about to take it back until she noticed how interested and engaged he was in her story. He gave the book back to her.

"Did you make that up?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Why?"

"Look around." He said.

Ally set the book down and looked around. Everything on the bus was in the story as if it came to life. Ally saw the couple she imagined walking towards the door of the bus, past the overweight Italian bus driver. Behind him was the gay couple and the woman parallel from them smiling. The old lady sitting next to the smiling woman with her dog. The trio of friends as well, holding hands and hugging. She looked towards the back of the bus and saw the story sitting right there. One couple sleeping and another kissing passionately. The fanatic Bronco's fans and surprisingly Matt White with his band.

"I did make it up. I wrote down that the couple left before they actually did." She pointed out.

"Good point." He said with smug look. They spent the rest of the bus ride talking to one another. He learned things about her and she learned things about her. Especially one piece of interesting information.

"You never had your first kiss?" He said astonished.

"Never." She said shaking her head.

"That's kinda hard to believe that a pretty girl like you has never been kissed." He said causing her to blush.

"Thanks? I know it's sort of pathetic, but I want it to be special. People tell me that my hopes are too high, that I will be let down, or that there is no such thing as a fairytale ending, but I can't help but wonder. It's like poisonous candy. I try but it never feels right, even before it actually happens. I just think you should show love to someone you really love. Its weird but true. Some people do think that it is pathetic and you can say it if you want to. I am used to it by now. Its just that love is so important in the world. You shouldn't just give it away like it is nothing. It is one of the things that makes the world go-"

Ally was cut off by the feeling of lips on hers. It finally came to her senses that Austin was kissing her. And now surprise, he was really good. She kissed back and it felt as if she was on fer rooftop, lighting fireworks on the 4th of July. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were around her waist, giving her a light squeeze. She can finally related to that couple in the back. She also realized how obnoxious they look. They both pull away and look into eachother's eyes. They both felt like they were the only two people on the bus.

"Woah." Ally said still deep in thought about his eyes.

"Woah indeed." Austin said with a smirk growing on his face.

"You know what piece of info I left out about myself." Ally said.

"What?"

"I really like the guy who I had my first kiss with."

"Well, I know for a fact that he likes you too." Austin says shyly while taking her hand.

"One more piece of info about me too." He said playing with her fingers.

"What is it?"

"I'm looking for an apartment."

"Well that wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be. But, I just so happen to have an extra room in my apartment." She said shyly as well.

"I don't think that extra room will be necessary."

"You don't want to move in with me?"

"No I do. I just don't think we need to be sleeping in separate rooms, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink.

"Oh." The bus came to an abrupt stop.

"This is my and now, your stop."

"Glad to know." He says picking up his bags. Once they are out of the bus and in front of the building, Austin asked one more question.

"One more question. What's your last name?" He said sheepishly.

"Dawson." Ally said smiling.

"Moon." He said as they both stepped into their building and future together.

**A/N: My first one-shot is done! I hope you enjoyed it. It was inspired/based on Matt White. I will try to finish Ally's Crush. Try.**


End file.
